Blurr Lives
by ToonQueen
Summary: TF:A Things are not what they seem. Blurr has the ability to survive.


I had to write this.

And onto my Blurr music themes:

.com/watch?v=b4thc1xiWvM and .com/watch?v=6TW4fLXWjgE

BLURR CAN'T DIE!

Silly facts:

Whenever I'm dating someone I accidently stumbling into liking a shipping in a cartoon show that matches our relationship. With my current boyfriend: I'm Bee and he's Blurr. BLURR CAN'T DIE! ;_;

When I was little and scared (and one time when an adult after a car accident, lol.) I would spout out random information out loud. Previous addresses I lived at, or random paraphrased scenes from books I read.... hence why Blurr does it in this story.

P.S.

Sorry for the lame title.

****************

In that moment Blurr realized two things. He made the mistake of running in the underground tunnels of Cybertron. Since Longarm was the traitor, he could just trace the blue bot's signal. The walls were closing in on him. He could feel the back of his head cone crush inward. It caused his horn to pop off from the front of his cranial armor. Blurr's fast processors other realization would save his spark. Why couldn't he just go up?

At his usually blinding speed he climbed up with rapid scrambling arms. In a moment his wheels went from getting no traction to not being felt at all. One of his optics went out, but there was no more pressure on his Spark or head. That was what mattered at the moment. While his processors hazed he tore out his tracker from his shoulder. He tossed the item down in the almost completely closed up walls below. Blurr felt a rush of sparks run through his now bare head before blacking out.

He woke up to the growling of gears. The closed walls right below him were opening up. He sat up only to bang his exposed forehead on the ceiling right above him. There wasn't much space between the top of the chamber and the closed walls he was laying on top of. He found it a miracle of Primus that he could even fit there. That is until he looked down to assess the damage on his chassis.

"OHNOOHNOOHNO!!" Blurr panicked as he saw his legs and the lower part of his torso were completely gone. He could see the slight glow of his Spark from where the lower part of his chest was gone. Despite the damage he saw it was a steady healthy pulse. Blurr sighed in relief only followed by the metal he was laying on jerking back. As the walls below opened up he started to fall forward in the gap they were recreating. He scrambled to hold onto the edge with both his arms so he did not have a harsh fall. The only problem the blue bot found was he lacked one arm.

Blurr landed hard on the block of blue metal that was the rest of his parts. The tunnel doors could be heard opening. He kept his audio's open for any footsteps. There wasn't any. He knew Longarm who his processors deduced as he ran earlier was Shockwave. It was only a matter of time before the Decepticon came to make sure Blurr was finished. Good news was Blurr knew these tunnels like the back of his servo. The bad news was he only had one servo to move around with.

"I'mnotgoingtoendlikethis!" Blurr said outloud yet softly to himself. He had to say it out loud to himself for him to believe it to be true. He knew he had a lot of damage to his cranial processor. His whole blue armor cone was gone, exposing black wires and panels underneath. A flurry of sparks would dance over the top of his forehead every few nanoclicks. Blurr kept running the damage through his processors. He still had his Spark and he still had his voice. The blue bot kept focused on that as he took the excruciating one armed crawl farther down the tunnel.

"I AM an ELITE GUARD SPEED BOT, subclass INTEL," the blue bot's speech slowed as he focused on moving as fast as he could on one arm. He had to drown out the sound of his glass windshield scraping on the ground, "I am one of the FIRST bots made after the GREAT WAR. A prototype for versatile bots that could be ANY occupational directive they CHOOSE."

Hearing his own voice list his basic functions gave him renewed strength. Every word he said loud with emphasis was holding back a pained grunt. He did not have time for pain. Blurr knew all of Cybertron rested on what was left of his chassis now. He had to survive and inform someone, ANYONE, of the traitor among them. His white fingers gripped hard on the ground to pull himself forward more. He had already cleared the doorway of the next direction he was headed. It seemed so slow to him yet he was still moving faster for a regular bot in his condition.

"I chose to work in INTELLIGENCE. The time of after war had many Decepticons HIDING, in the AUTOBOT ranks," Blurr's speech paused at the irony of what he said while he still trudged forward, "I was taken under the tutelage of MIRAGE Prime and Ultra Magnus HIMSELF."

The blue bot knew this crawling was not getting him anywhere fast. Shockwave could come down the hall at any moment. He had to get himself into the sub tunnels. He got himself to the nearest wall panel as he still went through his personal information, "Despite my teacher's suggestion I chose SPEED over STEALTH."

Blurr stopped as he opened up the small wall panel. It popped open easily as he then worked to get inside the new opening. With much strain he twisted and turned to fit properly in the smaller space. He faced forward so he could re-close up the panel behind him. He had no room to turn around in the much smaller tunnel. Now he had to push himself backwards to his next destination.

"IamsogladIchoseSPEED," Blurr mused in a less serious factual voice. His slight amused smirk caused a spark to run down his cheek. A little energon leaked from his damaged optic, "Being INVISIBLE doesn't help much when WALLS are about to crush you."

He pushed back some more, certain of where he was going. These tunnels were built after he had been created. They were meant purposely to hide the population in case of another Decepticon war. But now if such a thing were to occur the Decepticon Shockwave had full access to the maps. This only reissued the directive in Blurr's processors. He had to tell SOMEONE, anyone!

"I WILL get word to the AUTOBOTS. I WILL do my DUTY as an Autobot Elit-AaaaaaHHHH!" the blue bot yelped as he found himself falling. Perhaps he did not know the tunnels as well as he thought. It was a tight space. He bounced between the narrow walls of the fall with many, 'Urphs' and 'Ughs.' Finally he landed only slightly more damaged. He was on his back and could see clear up to the stars.

Blurr's spark emotionally dropped some. He was not in some busy city where he would easily be found. He was in one of the waste disposal areas. For robots that meant piles of scrap metal for as far as the optics could see. He was alone. He had so much farther to go. Though he was saddened by this set back, he was not going to give up. His working optic flashed text he could only read within it.

Energon levels at 2.579%. Stasis sleep required.

The blue bot grunted annoyed as he stayed where he was. Blurr's functioning optic dimmed. He knew time was the essence! Yet, it would be no help to Cybertron if he offlined before he could get the message to them. He focused back up at the stars. He never realized how many there were before he went to Earth. The organic planet had much less than Blurr was seeing now. Cyberton's stars even had a wider array of vibrant colors. There was green, blue, and even yellow.

The intel reached up his hand so it looked like one of the yellow stars was sitting on his pointer finger. He smirked lightly again, despite the tiny trickle of energon it caused. Despite his broken cranial processor he remembered that spirited little yellow speed bot. Blurr also remembered the young bot calling him that infuriating nickname he heard every decacycle or so.

"Zippy. WhydidhehavetocallmeZIPPY!" he muttered as his finger traced a circle around the yellow star. His processors became less stressed as they slipped slowly into stasis nap. They fell back into second processor sub memories, the part of the harddrive for dreaming. Blurr thought of an annoying name to call that cheeky young bot back. He would see him again, he knew it, "Sparky.DefinitelySparky."

Blurr went into a deep well earned sleep. He had a long day of traveling ahead tomorrow.


End file.
